A long-existing problem in the game of golf is the positioning of the golf club so that, when addressing a golf ball, the strike face of the club is properly oriented to produce a straight or intended flight of the ball when struck. Among the manifestations of inadequate positioning is curving the ball to the left (hooking) or to the right (slicing) for a right-handed player. The opposite applies for a left-handed player. Another manifestation is that the ball may go straight but to the right without curving, or straight but to the left without curving, or that it may be hit higher or lower than desired. Any of these problems could be at least partially corrected with proper club positioning at address.
The art of club positioning and alignment has been very elusive, especially for "weekend golfers" or novices.
Use of playing partners for aligning purposes provides the golfer with only a general indication of alignment on one axis of rotation.
The use of sighting markers such as golf dubs set in alignment with the target provides a general directional sense for the golfer but does not provide an indicator for precise golf club positioning through three axes of rotation.
The use of contoured grips for hand-positioning does not address the indicator, or visual verification of correct club positioning and moreover, violates official golf rules.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,695 discloses an alignment device which addresses one axis of club head rotation, but ignores the other two axes, each of which has equal influence on the direction and trajectory of the ball when struck.
Golf ball marking, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,441 has no control on or any visual indication in the precise positioning of the golf club in any axis.
For a shot to be hit along the intended line of flight without turning left or right or higher or lower than intended, the club must be positioned so that the strike face is perpendicular to the line of intended flight and that the club head is properly positioned, i.e., avoiding the toe-up (upright), toe-down (flat) face-up or face-down attitudes, all of which contribute to the unwanted results mentioned above.
None of the above-cited references, nor any prior art device known to applicant, illustrates to the golfer the instantaneous visual indication of golf club positioning through three axes of rotation.
In accordance with the invention it will become possible for the golfer by visual observation of the object displayed in the hologram affixed to the head of the golf club to alter the position of the dub head to precisely the correct position for hitting the desired shot, and hence to deal with the problems of club positioning and alignment.